Terraria's Terror
by FanficTo-A-T
Summary: The new hero Lucy is guided by Dan in her long adventure. Setting her own goals and attempting to accomplish them, she strives to be the best hero Terraria has ever seen. In the adventure, she realizes she has a love for her guide. Will Dan love her back? Will she fulfill happiness? Weird romance colliding with epic adventure might lead to terror. R&R please!


**Terraria's Terror**

Prologue

As the man wakes up, he sees a teenage girl, about 16, maybe 17, lying next to him. What the actual crap!? No, he didn't feel weird, so, good, nothing bad had happened. _This girl must be the hero. I guess as the guide, it's my duty to help her get started. I'll just wait until she wakes up, and I hope she stays, because I'll be left alone with nothing if she runs away._

Chapter One

As I slip into consciousness, my eyes flutter open. A man who looks to be in his 20s is standing nearby, looking at the tall tree next to him. I look at my clothes. This wasn't what I wore to bed. It's a royal-purple short-sleeved T-Shirt. The lavender skirt is way too short for my liking, especially in front of the man. My tennis shoes are the same color as my shirt. I feel my hair. It's in a bun. Just no... I'm leaving it down. I throw the clip somewhere behind me and stand up.

"Ah, hi... Where am I? I fell asleep in bed and woke up in this strange place." I ask the man.

"Yes, I was confused as well. I'm Daniel, your guide. Call me Dan. I believe your name is Lucy, correct?"

"Whaaa- HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT, YOU CREEP?!"

"You are wearing a nametag."

"How did I not see that? Okay, so, can you tell me where I am?"

"Yes I can."

"Will you?"  
"Yes I will. This is a place called Terraria. If you look beside you, three tools have been given to you. The copper shortsword, the copper pickaxe, and the copper axe."

"Gee, thanks!" I take the pick and the axe and put them in a bag I was carrying. "Wait... P-Pinch my arm..." I stutter.

He pinches my arm, and as the news sinks in, I feel depressed, scared, and anxious. Not a dream. Never going back home. No more freshly baked cookies. No more ice-cream. This new world I'm in is so new, so unreal to me, the scariness of it is over level 9000. The excitement of adventure, however, and the curiosity of the new world, overtakes me and I realize...

I bought this game on Steam. I'm skilled, I know how to play. It's just a new, unexplored world.

"I'm going to get resources before night."

"Good luck, Lucy."

After getting wood and building a decently good sized house, I craft a workbench, make a door, another story- and another- and ask Dan to settle in the home.

"Thank you, of course I want a shelter! How'd you know how to get these things without asking me?"

I respond, "I have- It's kind of hard to explain- I have experience with Terraria. I've done this before. Wait, did I hear a grumble?"

Nighttime had come. Thankfully, it was not a blood moon. However, the zombie started banging on the door. I take out the wooden broadsword I'd crafted and cautiously opened the door. Having quick reflexes, I stabbed it. Oh crap... I feel guilty. No, this is Terraria. I can't feel guilty for killing a zombie. Then rain starts pouring down, and an umbrella slime falls into the doorway.

Reflexes save me yet again. The broadsword slices the big blue monster in half. How did it even hold the umbrella? Thank goodness it dropped the umbrella it was holding. Most times it gets flung off the land. I look out the door, unfold my umbrella, tell Dan I'm going out, and, well, I walk out.

Hearing nothing but my heartbeat, the rat-pat-tat of rain on the umbrella, and the chorus of raindrops splattering on the ground, I go into the darkness. Thank goodness I had the smarts to make torches. I take it out, hold it under my umbrella, and look for flying fish. (Author's Note: I started playing Terraria on MOBILE, and later got PC. I like mobile better, though. I actually got a flying fish banner on one of the first nights on PC. Not to brag, just saying. I don't know how rare that is, anyway.)

The flying fish literally appears out of nowhere. Spawns RIGHT in front of my face. I slap it with my umbrella. Having realized it isn't a weapon, I actually kill the fish. The banner is lying there. I look at it with shining eyes. Taking it, I run into the house.

"Dan! Dan! I got a flying fish banner!" I shout, closing the door behind me. I fold the umbrella and put the torch on the table.

He turns around. "Oh, really? That looks cool! Let's hang it up." He stands on the chair and, seeing a tiny crack (too tiny to drip), he hangs the banner in there. Suddenly, a loud bang is heard on the door. I open it, sword ready, but find an enchanted boomerang lying there!

"Dan, someone sent us an enchanted boomerang. How do we check the enchants?"

"Well, let's see here... GUI?"

A futuristic screen pops up. In a female robotic voice, the gui reads: "Enchantments: Causes poison AND flame debuffs(are those right? I'm still a noob to PC, sorry) on enemy. Melee speed +10%."

"Wow," I exclaim, "That's really awesome."

Dan, agreeing, walks over to the crafting bench. "You should craft a chest. Get some iron in the morning."

"Alright." I've started out fairly well. Tomorrow, I'm going to mine for ores. Hopefully I'll find more cool weapons and maybe I'll get a Suspicious Looking Eye or something like that. I'll look for the dungeon, I'll get more wood and extend the house, I'll improve my tools, I'll make a bed- probably best to make two- and I'll become the greatest hero Terraria has ever seen. "Goodnight, Dan. Sorry we have to sleep on the cold, hard, wooden floor."

Dan, tiredly, mutters, "It's okay..." And after a while, I hear him snoring. Then I fall into a sound sleep.


End file.
